2013.06.09 - A Job Interview
Karla walks into the office after being ushered in by the secretary. She walks across the room to Justin's desk to have a seat to wait for his attention, striding along like the business woman she is. She adjusts her wire-rimmed glasses after she slides into the small seat and crosses her legs, then plants her power organizer pad in her lap. "Thank you for seeing me, Mister Hammer. I was hoping we could talk more about an opportunity you might have for me." Seated behind his desk, Justin Hammer looks up from his computer when the door opens. He watches the woman stride across his office and seat herself. He arches a brow, she's got an air of confidence to her that he finds interesting. Without bothering to stand up he turns to face straight across the desk and away from the computer. "You must be Miss Sofen," he offers to her, reaching a hand across the desk to shake. "The resume that was sent over to me was pretty impressive. Been looking forward to talking with you." Hammer offers one of his trademark, less than trustworthy smiles. Karla leans forward just slightly and shakes Justin's hand, "I used to work for some independent organizations and I've done plenty of consulting work for Corporations, Mister Hammer. I've been looking forward to offering out those services again," she explains. She gives just a small smile that is cute. "Did you have any questions?" she asks. After shaking the woman's hand, Justin leans back in his chair. He tries to look casual, and generally ends up looking disinterested. He rests his elbows on the armrests of his chair and steeples his fingers briefly before motioning toward Karla with his right hand. "Why don't we start with an overview of what you can bring to Hammer Industries?" he asks. The CEO generally finds interviews tedious and annoying, and these sorts of things are usually handled by department heads and managers. This time, however, he's made an exception. What was on Miss Sofen's resume was intriguing. Karla raises her chin slightly and regards the powerful man, "Of course," she comments, "Senator Anderson gave me your name. Of Florida? He spoke highly of you. He must be a great supporter of business," she explains with another pleasant hint of a smile. "I consulted for him because he heard of my work as a psychologist counseling criminals and...supervillains," she reminds him, "But it was only a temporary job, you understand. That's why I'm back in the city. I thought I should pursue the best opportunities for me first." The CEO can't help but grin when Karla says it was a senator that recommended she talk to him. He likes to know that his contacts and supporters are still in place. "Senator Anderson is a good guy. I like him, got a good head on his shoulders. One of the better elected officials I know," he comments offhandedly, making sure to cement in the woman's mind his government connections. "But as you know, Hammer Industries is a technology company specializing in weapons and defense. This isn't the first place that most psychologists, especially crimininal psychologists, would look for employment. What kind of position are you looking at securing with my company?" Hammer's perfectly aware that Karla mostly dodged his question, and is curious what sort of game she may be playing at. After reading her resume he had already formulated a rough plan in his mind of how she could be of use to HI, but he wants to get a feel for what she's after before he brings any offers to the table. Karla tilts her head slightly and reminds him directly, "I am a Doctor, Mister Hammer. I was...able to renew my certification only recently, you see. So really, I just don't study disorders and practice clinical psychiatry all day. My specialty is psychotherapy, which is a fancy term for improving mental health. But there is a great deal of...study involved in applying the...treatment to the criminal or whomever, you understand," she hint hints, "Research and development. I can work well in a team for this regard, I think. I was hoping you might consider me for one of your project teams or if you don't think I have the technology experience for that...perhaps a research position or grant of some kind?" she suggests, then contemplates applying some evil, manipulative medicine for Justin too. Then she dismisses it. Hammer Industries doesn't do much in the pharmaceutical industry, but that doesn't mean that Justin hasn't contemplated it. Or contemplated the possibilities of developing psychological weaponry. If an enemy can't think, they can't fight. It's a wonderful tactic and Hammer has been curious about pursuing the idea further. "You mention research and therapy, but how do you feel about psychological warfare? Have you ever done any research in that sort of field?" Karla seems not to want to blurt it all out to Hammer in case he might make a few calls and have her arrested or something, so she says, "Somewhat. I studied the work of Lloyd Bloch, the developer of the first hallucinogenic gas that was also a narcotic. He was, of course, quite the...supervillain. Although, you may not have heard of him," she explains, only hinting at some of the work of the late Moonstone the first, whom she robbed blind pretty much. Justin nods, then sits up, leaning his forearms on his desk and interlacing his fingers. He studies Karla for a moment before he speaks. "I've been considering starting up a division dealing with psycological warfare and weaponry. It's a pretty controversial field of study, but I think it could really be benificial. With the current number and level of mutants, metahumans and other 'specials', conventional weaponry is starting to become less effective. But the workings of the mind are still pretty even across the board. Does this sound like something you might be interested in, Miss Sofen?" "Well, there are all kinds of contraversial fields and materials. I have read the only research they allowed to be published by Doctor Faustus and met him on one occassion, but he's pretty much twisted in my opinion. I don't know if you really want to follow his work, but it does...give insight into the workings of the human mind," she suggests mischeviously, as that is one condition which can be manipulated with precision and evil intent, "Did you know he is a Nazi? Or neo-nazi or whatever," she suggests, without herself knowing it for a fact. "So yes, I would be interested. It could be the future of medicine itself. The human mind. It's a blank slant for research compared to the physical body, don't you think?" The CEO again studies the woman. The comment about Doctor Faustus' work and his status as a potential Nazi get a bit of a scowl. Not exactly what he wants to be associated with, but the potential of a PsychWar program is too tempting. "Agreed, a very blank slate. For some more than others." Justin's attempt humor is perhaps a bit misplaced and inappropriate, but what else would one expect from him. "I think we may be able to work together. I will have to do some planning, of course, a bit of shuffling of staff... But I'd like to see where we take this field of study." Karla doesn't say anything more about any supervillains she's worked with, planned with, or plotted the destruction of groups of people with. That might be best. "I understand. I would be interested in talking more about this research project. Of course, I think the agenda would have to be about...something else. I don't psychological work has a very good reputation, to be honest. Even legitimate psychological work," she suggests disappointedly, perhaps her only honest comment. "I did leave my card there, Mister Hammer. I am living in the city now, you see." The mentions of having studied the work of questionable people pinged on Hammer's radar, but the potential of the prospect outweighs his better judgement. Besides, a lot of good knowledge came from questionable sources, and is used for good today. Knowledge alone isn't evil, nor is it good. It simply is. "This program, of course, wouldn't be publicized. You would be working under a security clearance, in a secure facility, and we'll have to work up non-disclosure agreements. Any discoveries or products developed while working in the scope of the project would fall under Hammer Industries patents. Would that be acceptable?" Karla gives a nod of her head and glances at the ground for a moment in evil contemplation, an absent look on her face. She purses her lips as she looks back at Justin and then says, "That's fine. But I have no working theory on how to implement this project yet, so I assume we'll have to collect more of the research and start designing," she explains like a project manager, "But I'm sure the time won't be wasted," she adds. The CEO nods. "Understood. Then lets start with this- You come to me with a workable proposal, a starting point, and we'll go from there." He points at the woman with his right hand as he speaks, emphasizing the words. "I want a practical psych-war weapon that I can put into production. Something that will help level the playing feild when it comes to both 'normals' and 'specials'." Justin makes air quotes for both 'normals' and 'specials', then leans back in his chair again. "Bring me your ideas, and I'll get you set up. In the mean time, I'll have legal start drawing up the paperwork and take a look at what I have available in our facilities." Karla puts her elbow on the armrest and leans to the side as she nods to what Justin says like an expert business, "Alright, that's fine. I'm available immediately," she answers, "Will I be allowed access to your databases or whatever databases you subscribe to in order to gather research?" she asks. That's one thing that Hammer is fairly conscious about, possible security risks. He doesn't want anyone poking around in his systems until he's got them under a contract and therefore under watch. "Once the project is official you'll have access to Hammer Industries resources. Until the proposal is approved, though, I can only grant you access to a very limited cross section of what we have." The last thing Justin wants is this woman promising him research only to end up ripping him off. He's had enough bad luck lately to put much trust in anyone. Karla gives a nod to what he says about restricting and confining Karla, controlling her access, which gives her pause for a moment. She doesn't look surprised though, as she plainly says, "That's fine. Only so much I can do without resources, you understand," she explains, which is the truth. For the most part. The woman's playing hard ball, interesting. Justin regards here for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he's thinking without being a complete ass. It's quite a challenge for him. "Well, you have to understand that with what sort of work is done here at Hammer Industries, I have to be careful. Besides, with a doctorate you have access to major research publication databases, don't you? That should be enough to forge a proposal." Karla hmms, "Yes, some resources like that. But no hospital databases or big company databases," she explains simply and glances to the side absently, without giving the comment much more thought. She looks back at him and says, "When can I sign, Mister Hammer?" she asks. "As soon as I have legal draw up the paperwork," Justin returns to the question. "I'm looking forward to the ideas that you come up with, Miss Sofen. Expect a call within the next couple days to come in and sign the agreements." He grins and stands, signaling the interview is over. "Once we have everything signed, I'll make sure you get at least some system access. That should broaden your research range." The CEO is going to take a special interest in this project, which any of the current HI employees would warn is a terrible thing. Hammer is a hard man to work for, but if it's something he's especially excited about, he can be a complete control freak. Karla slides out of her chair and stands up after he does, though doesn't display what she is feeling in an obvious way. Her mouth tweaks slightly into a polite smile, "Thank you for the...opportunity, Mister Hammer," she comments, although makes it not-mischevious. She reaches over and shakes his hand lightly, "I'll keep you updated on things," she promises, concluding what she has to say about the meeting. She looks at the door and heads that way. Hammer returns the handshake. "We'll talk again soon," he tells the woman, then watches her turn to leave. Once she's gone and the door is closed he sits back down, and picks up the phone. He makes a few calls, arranging for the new hire paperwork to be drawn up as well as to have a more thorough background check run on Doctor Sofen. Category:Log